Oh Cecile!
by the.lady.cecile.phantomhive
Summary: One day, Alois decided to visit Phantomhive Manor, and discovers something he wasn't quite expecting...


"Get out of my clothes, Alois! What are you even doing here?!" Ciel exclaimed, tugging at the hyperactive blonde who continued to ravage the wardrobe, ignoring Ciel's pleas.

"Ooh, Ciel, you have such cute clothes. Let me dress you up!" Alois tugged out a random outfit and held it up. "This looks good."

"I am NOT dressing up!" Ciel yelled furiously, shaking with rage.

"Oh come now, Ciel. I am a guest! It's only proper to please your guests, and I would be pleased if you dressed up for me." Alois tossed the outfit casually onto the bed, his blue eyes gleaming mischievously. He grabbed onto Ciel, his hands moving downward to undo his vest hastily.

The ruckus had gotten the attention of Sebastian Michaelis, who opened the door to see why Ciel was screaming. He blinked slowly, seeing how his master was being stripped unwillingly, and realized that an unwelcome guest had arrived.

"Sebastian! Get him out of here NOW!"

Sebastian hummed, rubbing his chin in thought as he viewed the two young males struggling with each other. "Are you sure, my lord? It would appear as though you two are having such fun."

"_Sebastian, that is an order!_"

Sebastian chuckled lightly, amused, and strolled over to the two, picking up Alois by the neck of his shirt. "I apologize, but my master does not care to be touched so casually by others." He stated, placing Alois back onto his feet gently. " , please, do follow me to the parlor and I shall prepare the afternoon tea for you both."

"No! I want to dress up Ciel!" Alois stomped his foot angrily, turning his back to the two. His lips formed a supple pout, before something that was pink and rather frilly caught his eye. It was peeking out from behind the other clothes in the wardrobe, and it was clearly meant to be hidden. "Oh? What is _this_?" Alois stated curiously, walking casually to the wardrobe. He pushed the clothes aside, revealing a pale pink dress. Pinned to the dress was a matching hat, as well as a very well-made wig that was the exact color of Ciel Phantomhive's hair.

Ciel's face lost all color, his cheeks resembling parchment. His eyes widened as he turned to his butler, wondering what he should say in reply to Alois's discovery.

"Oh my, and to think I hid it so very well…" Sebastian murmured, the corners of his mouth turning downward in a distasteful frown.

Alois studied the dress, his eyes moving to Ciel for a few moments, then back to the dress. His mind was calculating the numerous reasons why _Ciel Phantomhive_, of all people, would have a dress hidden amongst his clothes. "Oh Ciel! Or should I say..._Cecile?_"

Ciel had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Here he sat, dressed as girl, having tea with Alois Trancy. He had only agreed to put on the ridiculous outfit so the snickering boy would stay quiet about the discovery. Ciel silently vowed to himself that, after Alois left, he would have Sebastian burn this dress, including the wig and hat.

"So… Cecile. A question: which do you prefer, men, or boys?"

"_I'll kill you._" Ciel hissed under his breath, his face flushing with fury and embarrassment.

"Oh! That is no way for a lady to speak, Cecile! It was merely a query! There is no need to get upset."

"Stop calling me that disgusting name, Trancy!" Ciel snarled, his hands curling into fists.

The doors to the parlor opened, and Sebastian entered with a tray of tea and various pastries. Setting it upon the table between the two, he bowed deeply. "I do hope you enjoy your tea, my young lady."

"_Who are you calling a lady?!"_

Sebastian chuckled and then bowed slightly. "I apologize, my lord, I simply could not help myself. Oh, I forgot to inform you of something. The Viscount of Druitt will be arriving shortly."

Ciel choked on his mouthful of tea, and he exclaimed, most surprised, still coughing. "What is this nonsense?! Why is he coming here?!" Ciel was now in a terrible bind. If the Viscount of Druitt saw him like this... he would be done for, certainly.

"Have you forgotten already, master? He asked to visit you, and being the generous host you are, you agreed to let him come." Sebastian stated, pulling his silver pocket watch from the folds of his jacket. He pushed the release mechanism, checking the time. "Oh dear... He should be arriving within ten minutes, my lord. We should change you into a proper outfit, immediately."

Ciel nodded vigorously in agreement, standing quickly.

"Now just wait a moment! The agreement was that Ciel was going to stay dressed like this for the whole day!" Alois exclaimed, most disappointed.

Sebastian closed his pocket watch, turning to Alois. "I am deeply sorry, , but you must understand. If

Mr. Chamber were to see him dressed in this manner, chaos would erupt. Please, allow my young lord to do something in apology."

"I would rather ignore the little nuisance, rather than giving him something." Ciel muttered, knowing there was no way around this.

Alois stood in deep thought, tapping his chin and observing Ciel. Soon, his eyes lit up and he strode over to Ciel most cockily. "I've decided what I want, Ciel."

Ciel glared at the blonde male. "Well? What is it?"

"Oh, just this." Alois's arms snaked around Ciel's waist before pulling him close. He then gave Ciel a quick kiss, afterward, spinning him away. "All I wanted was a kiss from my dear, sweet Cecile!"

Ciel was spun into Sebastian's arms, where his face flushed deeply, the red creeping up to his ears. Ciel sputtered. "Y-you…you…!"

Alois laughed and dashed to the large doors that served as an entrance and an exit from the manor. "I should be going now, _my lady_. Claude has been waiting in the carriage for quite some time now. Farewell!"

"I'll kill him…I'll _kill_ him, I swear, Sebastian." Ciel hissed before storming up the grand staircase, beginning to go to his bedroom. Suddenly, the entrance doors burst open, and standing in the doorway was Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt.

"I have arrived, Ciel Phantomhive!" He announced in a sing-song voice.

Sebastian and Ciel both froze on the stairs, neither brave enough to turn around.

"W-what?... My... MY DARLING ROBIN!"

Sebastian turned around and spoke coolly. "Lord Chamber, you've arrived early..."

Aleister stared openly at Ciel, who was stuck being 'Lady Cecile' at the moment. Ciel looked uncomfortably down at his hands, which were placed in his lap, like a proper lady.

Aleister leaned forward, his violet eyes looking lovingly at 'Cecile'. "Little robin, you never told me your name during our last encounter. Pray tell me, what is it?"

Ciel looked up quickly and saw the Viscount's intent gaze. "It's Cecile, Lord Chamber."

"Cecile…" Aleister sighed softly. "What a lovely name for a pretty robin such as yourself. Now, I must ask, What ARE you doing here? Did Earl Phantomhive invite you here for my pleasure?"

"Um… Well… Actually…." Ciel turned and gazed at his butler with pleading eyes.

"Lady Cecile is a very close friend to my master. She came to visit, but sadly, Lord Phantomhive is rather ill. She was on her way to check on my master before departing."

Aleister's mouth turned downward into a frown. "I see, so that's why the Earl is not present. Well, my lady, why don't you accompany me to my own home?" Aleister exclaimed, taking Ciel's hands lovingly. "We can dance the night away, just the two of us!"

Ciel leaped from his own seat, knocking it backward, yanking his hand away from reflex. Realizing what he has done, he turned to the Viscount. "Viscount Druitt, I am terribly sorry. It is just.. Being touched.. it is so …" He trailed off in a low whisper.

The Viscount stood from his seat and bowed. "I apologize for being so rash, my Lady Cecile. Now, please come with me to my carriage." He held out his hand to Ciel, smiling lovingly. "We simply must catch up on our time we have spent apart, my robin!"

Ciel cringed internally. There was absolutely no way he would be going with the Viscount of Druitt. "My lord, I have to stay! I'm…actually a…nurse-in-training! Yes, I'm a nurse-in-training and I was specifically requested by the Earl to assist him until he regained his health!"

Aleister looked rather disappointed, before his eyes brightened and twinkled. "I'll assist you, my lady Cecile!" He proclaimed, turning towards Sebastian. "Sebastian, I implore you to lead Lady Cecile and myself to Earl Phantomhive's room, at once! We mustn't keep the poor lad waiting!"

"Ciel! You look positively dreadful!" Aleister exclaimed, staring down at the lad.

"Uh…yeah…get away…I'll get you sick." Bardroy-disguised-as-Ciel said in a high-pitch voice, retreating further into the covers. Why was he pretending to be Ciel? That's simple. Because Sebastian had asked him to at the last second…If you call asking throwing him onto the bed and covering him with a blanket.

But why not use Finnian?

Why? Because Finnian might become too excited about pretending to be Ciel and blow the cover.

What about Mey-Rin?

Well... actually... she could have done far better…

So, at the moment, they were forced to entrust Bardroy with the task.

"Oh my! Even your voice is unpleasant! Such a terrible illness!" Viscount declared, swooning with passion. "Lady Cecile, please aid the Earl, quickly!"

Ciel nodded quietly, strolling over to Bardroy and placing down the first-aid kit he had retrieved from Sebastian. He opened it and rose an eyebrow at the various needles and vials of different liquids. "Wait, which one was the fake? Damn it all, Sebastian!" He whispered under his breath. He glanced back and saw Aleister back in his usual daze, gazing at him lustily, and Sebastian next to him, smiling eerily. Ciel smiled weakly, and scooped up a random vial and needle. "W-Well…this should…uh...work?" Ciel said uneasily, poking the needle into the vial, pulling up on the plunger so the liquid filled the needle. He depressed it a bit, to rid any air inside of it. "My Earl, your arm, please."

Bardroy swallowed a lump in his throat; he had seen the looks of confusion and uneasiness when his master had been rummaging through the kit. Bardroy feared his life would be at stake if Ciel didn't choose the correct vial of 'fake' medicine. Trembling, he stuck his muscular arm out from under the coverlet, and the Viscount gasped in horror. "He's deformed! Oh, you must hurry and heal him, Lady Cecile!"

Bardroy growled and began to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down and hid by Sebastian, who hissed into his ear. "My lord, you should _stay down_ while Lady Cecile tends to you."

Ciel looked towards the offered arm, glancing sideways at his butler before plunging the needle into the bend in Bardroy's arm, pushing down the plunger and sending the medicine rapidly into his chef's bloodstream.

"OUCH!" Bardroy yelled, before his mouth was covered by Sebastian's gloved hand.

Ciel pulled the empty needle out his arm and quickly bandaged it. He sighed in relief that it was over before suddenly he was spun around, locking eyes with a star struck Aleister.

"Lady Cecile, you are simply amazing! You saved Earl Phantomhive so simply! And now, look at him! Sleeping so calmly!"

Ciel paled and quickly turned around. He could hear Bardroy snoring loudly from under the blanket. He really had used the wrong vial. Why on earth had Sebastian put real medicines into the kit?! "He'll be quite fine afterwards, isn't that right, Sebastian?" Ciel asked the butler, half smiling, half grimacing.

Sebastian nodded, grinning devilishly. "Ciel will awaken in about… Seven to eight hours. He'll have a slight headache, and his mouth will be dry. But otherwise, my master will be in perfect shape." Sebastian glanced at the first aid kit, which he had filled with similar medicines. He wanted Bardroy out of the way so he could prepare Ciel's dinner without interruption.

"What marvelous news! That means Lady Cecile may accompany me back home!" Aleister announced and turned bright eyes to the disturbed boy.

"I-" Ciel started, but was immediately cut off by the Viscount.

"I shall not take 'no' as an answer, my robin!" Aleister grabbed onto Ciel's arm, forcing him down the hall towards the grand staircase.

Sebastian followed closely behind them, speaking to the Viscount as he walked. "Lord Chamber, I am not certain if that plan is well thought out. What if Lady Cecile needs to assist Earl Phantomhive again?"

"You could call for another nurse, or even a doctor, could you not?"

"Ah, yes, but my young lord only trusts Lady Cecile."

"Do not worry, Sebastian! I'll be sure to return her before the young earl awakens!"

The three were now in the entrance hall, Ciel staring at his butler, a panicked expression upon his face. Ciel silently demanded his butler do something before Ciel was dragged away.

The doors to the entrance burst open, Alois standing in the opening. "Ciel, I forgot to mention tha-" He blinked, most surprised, his blue eyes gazing at the Viscount in curiosity before he caught sight of Ciel's hand inside of his. "What are you doing with my Ciel?!" Alois shouted.

Aleister blinked, confused. "Your Ciel? I think you're rather confused, Lord Trancy."

Alois rushed over, pushing the male away before wrapping his arms around Ciel possessively. "Yes, Lord Druitt, MY Ciel! Just because he looks adorable in a dress does NOT mean you can put your hands all over him!"

Aleister's eyes travelled to Ciel. "Lady Cecile…what on earth is he talking about?"

"Lady Cecile? Ciel, why is Lord Chamber calling you that? I was just teasing when I called you that earlier. And you can change out of that silly dress; I like you far better as a boy." Alois ripped the wig off and threw it to the stunned Sebastian, who easily caught it.

Silence took over the room.

"Ce…Ce…CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?" Aleister exclaimed, backing away dramatically. In the Viscount's mind, he saw his blushing robin smiling towards him, before suddenly giggling wickedly and transforming into the stoic Ciel.

Ciel shoved Alois away, glaring furiously.

"Well, well, well…"

The trio looked to Aleister, who seemed to come out his shock and stare towards them with a serious glare. "This is a most interesting turn of events… I have only one thing to say to you, Ciel Phantomhive." He marched up to Ciel and looked him over carefully.

Ciel gulped, waiting for his response.

"You, Ciel Phantomhive…" He suddenly reached out and hugged the boy. "Will always be my darling robin!" He wailed, tears running down his tears as he rubbed his cheek against Ciel's.

"Let go of me this instant!"

Sebastian watched the scene with a raised eyebrow, unsure of what to do.

"Mew?" Sebastian's excellent hearing caught the sound and turned to the source, spotting a confused cat peeking inside from the entrance. His personality did a quick 180, and he was off to play with his feline friend.

"Sebastian! Get back here now! That's an order!" Ciel cried, as he was suffocated by the two males who were spewing words at each other to release the young earl. Sebastian either didn't hear Ciel or chose to ignore him for he picked up the kitten and walked off.

"SEEBBBASSSSTTTIIAAAANNNNN!"


End file.
